dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Neilsen (New Earth)
The Sorceress and Blue Jay later escaped from Russian custody. While Blue Jay sought the Justice League for help, the Sorceress returned to Angor. Unfortunately, she discovered the Extremists, an Angorian team of meta-human villains responsible for the destruction of her home world, and was captured and tortured to bring them to Earth, where they intended to take over the planet. From her mind, Dreamslayer extracted a path to Earth. The Sorceress was taken to a theme park known as Wacky World and imprisoned by Carny. Justice League Europe managed to rescue the Sorceress, along with one of the few survivors of Angor, a celebrity entertainer known as Mitch Wacky. Mitch was actually being held prisoner by robotic versions of the Extremists. The Sorceress soon learned Mitch was dying of the flu, an ailment that is easily remedied back on Earth. This terrible news came as another brutal reminder of how different her people were to her teammates, of how alone she still felt on Earth. Silver Sorceress helped the League confront and battle the android Extremists, and upom discovering that Dreamslayer was the only surviving Extremist the Sorceress cast a spell which destroyed Dreamslayer's body. The Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay decided to remain on Earth and joining the European Branch of the Justice League International. She remains with the team as an active member until her death at the hands of Dreamslayer, whose essence manages to take over the mind of Maxwell Lord, a close friend and leader of various aspects of the Justice League. Using Lord's persuasions powers, he took over the mobile island of Kooey Kooey Kooey, using it and kidnapping Mitch Wacky as a base to rebuild the Extremists. When Mitch is not needed anymore, he is brutally killed. Silver and the League attack the island and its natives that were brainwashed into fighting back. Silver falls victim to the need not to hurt the innocent natives and she ends up shot in the stomach with an arrow. As she lay dying, she managed to subdue and entrap Dreamslayer, temporarily ending his threat. The League members bury Silver Sorceress on Kooey Kooey Kooey island. Despite the fact they all lost a friend, none were as affected by her death as much as Blue Jay, for now he was literally the last of his people. Possible future The time-traveler known as Waverider visited the Justice League Europe on his own mission and finds himself viewing an alternate, highly probable 'future' of Silver's. In it, she accidentally travels far back in time and is saved from a large predator by the over-enthusiastic hero known as Anthro. She is eventually returned to her timeline by a time-traveling Elongated Man. | Powers = * : Silver Sorceress is a magic user of advanced abilities. While she had to use a combination of magic and technology to create the original doorway from Angor to that of the Justice League, she is later able to do so with magic alone. ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Silver Sorceress is an homage to the Marvel Comics character Scarlet Witch. Like all her teammates, she is an analogue for a member of the Avengers. | Trivia = * Silver Sorceress makes a brief cameo appearance in issue #4 of the JLA/Avengers crossover miniseries. * In (July-August 1966), the Inferior Five faced a team of supervillains based on Marvel Comics Avengers. This team has a member named that Silver Sorceress that is also based on Marvel's Scarlet Witch; however, she is otherwise unrelated to the version from Angor. | DC = | Wikipedia = Silver Sorceress | Links = }} Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches Category:Champions of Angor members Category:Assemblers members Category:Magicians